The witch
by The Writer Of The FanFiction
Summary: Maka is the new girl at DWMA, but she is hated by everyone because she is a half witch, half meister. Read the story to find out more!
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Soul Eater!

* * *

Maka walked into the school and she could feel everyone's eyes on her. Looking at the back of her head then to the book she had strapped to her lower back. She waited outside class Crescent moon to be called in. The teacher waved his hand and she entered the room making everyone look at her. "Class this is our new student. Please introduce yourself," The teacher who's name was Stein said.

"I am Maka Albarn and I am-" But she was cut off.

"You know they don't allow witches here right?" Some guy in the front row yelled, making everyone gasp.

"You are partly correct I am a half witch, and the other half is meister. Since i am a half witch lord death tested me, and said i won't go under the influence of madness." Maka said and everyone was still staring at her wearily.

"You may take the seat over there" Stein said pointing to a seat the was empty next to a group of people. (Soul eater gang!) Maka walked over to there and sat down.

"Hi I am Patty!" Exclaimed a girl with short blonde hair and a cowboy outfit on.

"Patty don't talk to witches," A girl who looked kinda like her except she had longer hair and smaller breasts.

"Ow come on sis, She doesn't seem that bad," The girl named Patty complained, but Maka ignored them and listened to the teacher. But her thoughts were intrupited by a certain blue haired monkey.

"IS THAT THE BOOK OF EBION!" He shouted and everyone looked at her, even the teacher.

"Y-yes Lord death gave it to m-me," Maka stuttered uncomfortable by the sudden attention.

"Maka you shouldn't have that book, please go to the death room," Stein said and she stood up and nodded. Maka walked down the stares and walked out the room.

Maka went to the death room and walked in. "Maka-Chan why were you sent here?" Lord death asked loudly.

"Professor Stein sent me because he saw the Book of Ebion and said i shouldn't have it," Maka said unstrapping the book. She went to hand it to lord death but he held his hand away.

"No, no the book chose you that makes it yours," Lord death said and turned to his mirror as she strapped the book back into place. "The teachers please," Lord death said and all the teachers of the school showed up on the mirror. Lord death motioned for Maka to stand next to him, "This girl here has the permission to use the book of Ebion do not give her a hard time about it," Lord death said and all the teachers nodded, He then turned to Maka and said "You may go back to class now," She nodded and walked out the room.

When she enter the crescent moon class Stein looked at her and she took her seat. "you are cool," Patty whispered in Maka's ear.

"Patty you shouldn't talk to witches," Liz said and glared at Maka. Maka looked away embarrassed.

"but sis she said she is a half witch and lord death approved of her," Patty whined not aware that everyone was watching the two. Everyone but Maka.

"That doesn't mean she couldn't snap any minute!" Liz exclaimed and others nodded in agreement.

"Doesn't mean we should treat her differently," Patty said loudly.

"Why are they doing that?" Maka mumbled to herself. Maka stood up and walked down to the front of the class room, and left. She ran to the bath room, and ran into one of the stalls. After making sure no one was in the bath room. "Why does everyone hate me?" Maka cried. Little did she know that Liz and patty were sent to find her.

"Hey sis do you hear crying?" Patty asked her big sister quietly. Liz nodded and they walked over to one of the stalls.

"It's not like i asked to be born half witch. I have spent my whole life trying to prove to everyone that i wont give into madness" Maka cried.

"Hey Patty i feel kinda bad now," Liz whispered.

Maka looked up finally sensing the two weapon souls. "Why are you two here?" Maka asked quietly.

"Maka we were sent to get you since its our fault you ran out," Patty said scratching the back of her head.

"I am sorry," Liz said and Maka opened the door slowly because she could tell by there souls that they were really sorry.

"Come on," Patty said as Maka walked out the stall.

"You aren't afraid of me?" Maka asked the two.

"Oh i am terrified my baby sis though has no fears," Liz said as she put her arm around Patty's shoulder.

"Okay I'll come back," Maka said quietly and Liz and Patty both grabbed one of her arms. "Um what are you doing?" Maka asked.

"This is what friends do silly," Patty said laughing.

"What are friends?" Maka asked and they turned and looked at her.

"You have never had a friend before," Liz asked and Maka shook her head.

"I am feared by humans and hated by witches," Maka said as they walked into the Class room. "I-I am sorry," Maka said and bowed to Stein.

"we are to we kinda made her upset," Liz said scratching the back of her head.

"Take your seats," Stein said and they all walked up to our seats.

"thanks" Maka whispered to Liz and Patty as they sat down.

After class when Liz and Patty left, a three kids came up to Maka. "What do you think we should do to the little witch girl?" one boy asked the other two.

"Beat her up!" The other kid said and the third kid nodded his head in agreement. All three of them pounced on Maka making her fall down, and when she was down on the ground they kicked her.

"Why are you doing this!" Maka exclaimed.

"Because you are a witch," The third boy said.

"hey look why don't we mess with the book of ebion?" The second guy suggested.

"NO!" Maka shouted trying to take the book back from them.

"Little witch doesn't want us to touch her magical book," The first guy said laughing evilly.

"Please the book will hurt you," Maka said coughing up some blood. "it's too powerful for you,"

"What did you say?!" The third guy exclaimed.

"Did you just say we are weak!" The second guy yelled as he kicked Maka hard. "Open the book!"

The first guy opened the book and were pushed back by a wall of wind. "What the Hell!" The first guy yelled.

"I told you the book only listens to me," Maka coughed, and they all started kicking her again. They kicked her a few more times and then dropped the book on her and left. Maka was too broken to move or do anything. So she layed there in a pile of her own blood. And no one came looking for her.

{The next day}

"I wonder were Maka is" Patty said as she entered the class room with her sister. They walked over to their seats and Liz screamed at the top of her lungs. There lay Maka passed out from blood loss. "Sis we got to get her medical attention," Patty said.

Soul came over "Ill carry her, Grab her book" Soul said as he bended down and picked Maka up. When he touched her hand he felt electricity run through his vains

After awhile waiting in the nurses office Maka finally woke up. "What happened?" Maka asked and noticed three faces looking at her. "Um who is that?" Maka said pointing to the white-haired red-eyed boy.

"That is soul. Maka what happened we found you laying in a pool of your own blood," Liz said looking at Maka concerned.

Maka looked around searching for her book and Patty walked over to her and gave it to Maka. "Thank you. I was attacked by three guys," Maka said getting quiet.

"Who were they will take them down!" Patty said with fire in her eyes.

"i don't know their names," Maka said quietly. "Even if i did i wouldn't do anything about it," Maka whispered and Soul got in her face clearly angry.

"Maka you have to get those three back, you lost a lot of blood, you have a broken rib, A fractured leg, and a broken arm," Soul said.

"You just don't understand everything i do affects me. If i do something bad such as 'get someone back' I could fall under the madness spell." Maka said starting to get angry. "Calm down Maka breath in and out," Maka whispered to herself.

"You have to do something those jerks harmed you! You could have died!" Soul exclaimed.

"I agree with soul, they need to be punished," Liz said cracking her knuckles. "No one hurts my friend and gets away with it,"

"No these injuries are nothing," Maka said and tried to get out of the bed but was held down by soul.

"Maka you shouldn't get up," Soul warned and Maka shook her head and gathered power. The three that was in there, their eyes going as wide as watermelons when they saw Maka glowing with power.

"There all better," Maka said dismissing the power. She got out of the bed and walked around. "A little stiff legs but at least I don't have broken bones anymore," Maka commented as she sat down on the edge of the bed.

"Witches can't heal themselves," Liz said dumbfounded.

"But i am a half witch," Maka said waving her finger around. "I don't use dark spells i focus on the elements and some healing magic,"

"What kind of elements," Patty said eyes glowing.

"Water, earth, fire, and air," Maka said and Patty got a devilish smile. "Patty i don't use my magic for devilish proposes," Maka said making Patty pout.

"Can you heal anyone?" Soul asked and Maka looked at him, and nodded. "Cool,"

"As long as it is not infected with madness." Maka said.

"We can take you to class," Liz volunteered.

"Okay," Maka said and looked down at her clothes. "What about my clothes?" Maka asked and she regretted it when she saw Liz's face.

"Don't worry I'll handle it," Liz said and grabbed Maka's hand.

"NO DON'T LET HER TAKE ME!" Maka shouted and Patty and Soul laughed their butts off. Five minutes later Maka was standing in front of a mirror wearing a black trench coat, and under it was a cream vest which was over a long sleeve with shirt and she was wearing a red plaid mini-skirt that showed off her legs. "Liz why are my legs showing like this!" Maka exclaimed.

"Maka my dear you have great legs look at soul he is drooling over those legs." Liz said as she handed Maka the book of ebion. Maka looked back at soul and he wasn't even looking at her. "now that hair, you can't leave it down all the time," Liz said as she pulled Maka's hair up into pig tails.

"Liz i look like a kid," Maka said.

"no you don't now let's get to class," Liz said as she pulled Patty, Soul, and Maka along with her. When Maka stepped into the class room the class turned and gasped at her appearance. Liz smiled proudly.

"I thought you were still in recovery Maka," Stein said.

"N-no I am fine," Maka stuttered. Stein motioned for her and the others too take their seat.

When Maka was walking up the stares she saw the three guys that attacked her and when she passed their desk one of the guys reached out and tripped Maka making her face forward on the ground. "Maybe you should have just died there," the guy who sat next to the one that tripped Maka said. Soul got real angry at the three, as did Liz, and Patty and they full-out attacked them. Maka got off the floor and back up against the wall. Afraid of getting hurt. But she drew the line when she saw their bloody face.

Maka grabbed the book of Ebion from behind her back and opened it. "I the half witch Maka cast the spell calming wind!" Maka shouted and a soft calming wind filled the room. Maka closed the book and put it back behind her back.

"Maka take your friends to their seats, you three death room now!" Stein exclaimed and Maka grabbed soul, Liz and Patty.

"What were you three thinking attacking someone over a witch," Kid said, and the three pinned their glares on him.

"Don't talk about Maka like that," Liz said.

"Yeah Maka is a cool girl. If i wasn't paired with you kid I would pair with her in a heart beat. I mean come on she can heal other people!" Patty exclaimed quiet loudly and everyone look at Maka. After class Maka was bombarded with weapons wanting her to be their meister.

"I hardly think any of you could match my wavelength, " Maka said, but they kept asking anyways. Maka finally slipped away from the crowds when she ducked into the music room. When she entered she heard someone playing the piano quite beautifully. When the song was finished the person playing the shadows stood up and Maka saw it was Soul. Maka came out of the shadows clapping. "You are amazing," Maka commented.

"Not really," Soul said looking away embarrassed.

"Liar," Maka said and took her gloves off. "why did you help me today?" Maka asked Soul.

"I don't know," Soul said.

"Okay why did you attack those three in class earlier," Maka asked.

"Because they are the ones that hurt you," Soul said and Maka was shocked by his answer.

"How did you find that out?" Maka asked.

"I saw the way you stared at them, you stared at them with a look of fear." Soul said quietly. Maka walked up to him.

"I have decided," She simply said.

"Decided on what?" Sou asked.

"That you are going to become my weapon," Maka said and held her hand out, "What do you say?"

Soul smiled and grabbed her hand. "I say Hell yeah,"

"Good," Maka said smiling wide and bright. 'I finally found my weapon, a person to help fight the inner madness I hold inside'

* * *

Sup first chapter edited and some stuff removed. :)

~The Writer


	2. Chapter 2

disclaimer! I do not and never will own Soul Eater, If i did well lets say our SoulXMaka fans would be happy. very happy.

* * *

"So you found a weapon?" Lord death asked Maka as they set down for tea.

"Yes his name is Soul 'Eater' Evans," Maka replied sipping her tea.

"Trying to become like your father I see," Lord death replied teasingly.

"Yes I want to be a great grim ripper like you father," Maka said (WAIT what on earth did I just write! Yep that is right women and gentlemen Lord death is Maka's father! Yes this does mean that Maka is Half witch Half grim reaper! Man does lord death have some explaining to do!)

"That is great Maka I know you will make a great leader to meisters and weapons when I can no longer be the leader," (Aka death to lord death! lol aren't i funny! not :( ) Lord death said.

"You still haven't told kid yet," Maka said barely above a whisper.

"I don't know how he will take to you being his older sister, and being a half witch none the less," Lord death said and Maka nodded.

"He will find out sooner or later that his is not the true heir," Maka said and lord death nodded.

"I know my dear, I know," Lord death said and sipped on his tea.

"Kid has trained for years for this Papa, everyone want him to be the true leader," Maka whispered. "My magic won't keep the three lines on him for longer papa. Once people see them back on me they are going to get angry," Maka said

"I know Maka How do you tell your son that everything he has worked for is for nothing," Lord death said.

"He should be the leader Papa, Everyone loves him and Hates me." Maka said sipping her tea to hide the tears that were forming in the corners of her eyes.

"Maka the power will only go to you," Lord death said looking at Maka.

"I just know that they won't accept it. Kid is who they love," Maka said and this time a tear did slip out.

Lord death wiped her tear off very fatherly, and Maka smiled. "Yes they will Maka once they see how good and pure you are. Anyway you should focus on making Soul your death scythe," Lord death said and sipped his tea.

"I still can't believe that he agreed to be my partner," Maka mumbled.

"Maka do you know why I am letting you make you death scythe?" Lord death asked and even though Maka knew she decided to humor him this one time. "It is because the bond between the Meister and Weapon is a great thing. You fight off bad things that enter yours and your partners soul. Such things like madness. By you creating your own death scythe this allows you to form a strong bond with your weapon and even though he may not know it he helps fight the madness that is in you,"

"Thank you Papa," Maka said and smiled.

"Now on to the topic of the three boys that were in here earlier, Care to explain Maka?" Lord death asked and Maka looked away.

"They came up to me yesterday, " Maka started.

"And?" Lord death asked cutting in. (Guess he is impatient)

"Ah always impatient," Maka said

"When it comes to the fact you where in the nurses office and i would like to know why yes," Lord death said seeming very fatherly.

Maka smiled at him, "Such a caring father. Anyways when they came up they said thing's like a witch doesn't belong here, and they kicked me and punched me to the floor. Then they grabbed the book of Ebion and opened it- After I warned them not to- and were sent flying back. They came back up to me annoyed mad at me thinking it was my fault for their stupidity. They kicked and punched me more till I was bleeding every where they dropped my book on me and left me there. Liz, Patty, and Soul came in the next morning to see me passed out in a pool of my blood. They rushed me to the nurses office. When I everything that has happened so far" Maka explained and dropped her voice.

"Maka I think those boys are Pre-Kishins, " Lord death said and Maka gasped. "yes. This will be yours and Souls first mission. if tomorrow when you see them use your soul perception and if their souls are kishin eggs get rid of them. The longer they are closer to human souls they have a higher chance of influencing more students. You can not hesitate. I will tell Professor Stein of this and if they are indeed Kishin eggs tell him and he will get all the students out of the cross fire," Lord death said and Maka nodded her head.

"I understand Papa," Maka said and stood, She bowed and walked out of the death room. Maka saw soul sitting outside the door and ran over to him.

"I am sorry I took to long Lord Death wanted to know what happened today,and!" Maka said happily

"And what?" Soul asked noticing Maka was extremely happy.

"We got our first mission!" She exclaimed loudly.

"Maka quiet down," Soul said and she pouted but was quiet. "Anyway what is the mission?" He asked and Maka smiled.

"bullies are bad you know?" Maka said deciding she was going to make a game out of this.

"What do you mean?" Soul asked confused.

"Bullies are mean they hit you punch you and hurt you real bad," Maka said and people around her probably thought she was wacko.

"Maka just tell me what the mission is!" Soul exclaimed and Maka pouted again.

"You are not fun. Anyways the mission is to take down three possible Kishin eggs," Maka said and smiled, soul smiled to. "The target, the three boys that attacked me,"

"Really?" Soul asked needing information.

"Apparently they are Pre-Kishins now, If tomorrow I see a change in their souls through my Soul perception we are to end them without hesitation." Maka said repeating her fathers words.

"sounds cool, and it's three souls," Soul said and smiled.

* * *

{next day}

Maka was the first person in the room. She watched as people began to fill in. Soul saw her and walked up to her desk and sat in the chair next to her. Maka smiled up at him and he smiled back. Liz took the seat that was behind her and patty took the seat that was next to her. Maka smiled at them and they smiled back. Maka saw her half-brother kid walk in and glare at his weapons then at Maka. He took the seat next to Liz. The next to enter was BlackStar and his weapon Tsubaki. They took the two seats next to Soul and Tsubaki waved at Maka who waved back. Maka waited and the three targets never entered. Stein entered and began class. five minutes later three boys stepped into class late. Maka saw their souls and stood up soul standing as well.

"Professor!" Maka said and he nodded. Maka turned to soul and he transformed making the students gasp. Maka ran down and stood in front of the three.

"Students out of the class room now!" Professor Stein yelled and all the students ran out the room. The three tried to get by but Maka blocked them with soul.

"You have strayed from the path of righteousness, your soul becoming a Kishin egg," Maka said and there eyes widened then they grinned evilly. Two of the boys transformed and the last guy caught them. "Soul!"

"Yeah this is gonna be fun," Soul said and Maka could practically could hear him smirking.

"Your soul Is Mine!" Maka and Soul shouted and Maka blocked an attack.

Maka blocked their attacks easily making them more angry.

"Maka quite toying with them," soul said exasperated

"Fine I guess I can attack now," Maka said and shoved the bottom of souls handle into the lead guys chin. caught off guard Maka quickly turned and easily sliced them making three red souls to appear.

Soul untransformed and swallowed the souls. "only nine-seven souls to go!" Maka exclaimed and soul nodded. Just then the door broke down as Soul's fan girls bombarded them. Maka took this chance and left to the death room.

Maka walked into the room and up to lord death. "Mission complete!" Maka announced and lord death turned and look at her.

"Way to go Maka!" Lord death said. "Only nine-seven souls to go!"

Maka looked around and hen said, "Thank you Papa now I know what it feels like to hold a weapon in my hands,"

"It is a great feeling is it not," Lord death said and Maka nodded. "Oh before I forget there is going to be a party tonight for the beginning of winter, I would be very pleased if you were to attend."

"Of course Papa," Maka said and bowed.

"Thank you, you will need to be here by seven and up on the stage with me and kid," Lord death said and Maka's eyes widened.

"Are you going to tell him?" Maka asked

"No I would just like you there to others it would seem I just want to keep in eye on you, but I really want you there because you are my eldest child,"

"Of course Papa I will see you then," Maka said, bowed and left the death room. colliding with kid who was angry. "I am sorry," Maka said and bowed as he stormed past her she could see the three lines flicker. 'my magic won't hold for much longer,' Maka thought to herself.

* * *

Yay! second chapter is done!

~Now edited

favorite &amp; review!

Bye bye for now!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer! I do not own Soul Eater! *sigh*

* * *

When Maka Told Liz that she would be attending the Party for the beginning of winter Liz was jumping up and down where as Patty was looking at Maka apologetically. And after an hour of shopping with Liz Maka understood the look.

"LIZ I WILL NOT WEAR THIS!" Maka shouted at Liz as she exited the dressing room in a very short black dress. It barely reached her knees.

"I don't know what you are talking about Maka you look hot," Liz said as she pulled more dresses in Maka's hands "Try ALL of these on," Liz said as she pushed Maka back into the dressing room.

"Liz you are crazy there are to many here and half of them are more like tops!" Maka exclaimed and threw like ten dresses over the door.

"But Maka!" Liz said and Maka could hear her pout.

"No!" She said and pulled off the Black dress and pulled on a long winter blue evening dress that had a long back. Maka looked at herself in the mirror. She looked beautiful. The dress had short off the shoulder sleeves and the back actually covered her back.

Maka heard voices outside the dressing room. She walked out and everyone who was there gasped as their eyes landed on her. "What?"

"Maka that is the dress!" Liz exclaimed and hugged her. Maka looked around and saw that, Soul, BlackStar, Kid, Tsubaki, and Patty had joined them

"It looks amazing on you!" Patty exclaimed and hugged her giraffe.

"How will it look with my book strapped too my back" Maka asked and liz shook her head.

"You will not have your book with you," Liz said and grabbed the book before Maka could get it.

"Fine if you want to be sucked into the book be my guest. When left alone the book gets bored and likes to mess with people by sucking them in and going through all the chapters," Maka said and Liz paled. "My favorite part is how it will switch your genders," Maka smirked and the book was back in her hands.

"It really does that?" Patty asked.

"Of course it does, The book is powerful on its own, bring in a witch the book accepts and it is ten time stronger. now try to get rid of the books chosen witch or try to use the book on your own, the book will go on a rampage or will suck you in," Maka said as she walked back into the dressing room to change. She came back out with the dress in her hands and she noticed that everyone was really quiet. "Is there something wrong?"

"N-No we were just wondering about your past," Tsubaki said and Maka stopped her movements 'what should I say? The truth i suppose and ill leave out the part about papa,' Maka thought to herself.

"I was raised by witches, but I never liked it there, on day when I was less than four years old I over heard some witches talking about me the Half bred scum. I ran away. Lord death found me and took me in under protection. I have trained since then to become strong and fight madness and kill witches and Kishins. Never in my life have I had second thoughts about what I had done. One year ago on my sixteenth birthday I was given the test of the book. I proved my self worthy of the book. Then I came here. I am seven-teen now!" Maka said and smiled at them.

"Wow You Tsubaki and Soul are the oldest of our group!" Patty shouted 'that's what she is focused on!'

"Don't mind her. You don't look seven-teen," Liz said as she calmed her younger sister down who pouted at this.

"Yeah I have been told that I am pretty short and don't have a very big chest," Maka said as she scratched the back of her head. "how old are all of you?"

"I am sixteen, patty and Kid just turned fourteen, and BlackStar is fifteen. Soul and Tsubaki are seven-teen as well," Liz said and Maka nodded.

"So kid, and patty are the youngest of the group," Maka said though she already knew this, kid was born shortly after Maka was taken in by her father.

"Yeah but he is super smart," Patty said and jumped on his back.

"That would be expected for the son of lord death himself," Maka said and looked at kid from the corner of her eye. Patty was still on his back and he was yelling about her messing his symmetry up. "Hey Liz do they like each other?" Maka asked Liz when she had taken her to look at shoes next.

"Who?"

"Patty and Kid," Maka said and shook her head at a pair of black heels Liz had held up, and Liz pouted.

"I know Patty does I just hope kid does and doesn't hurt her if he does," Liz said cracking her knuckles.

"If he hurts Patty we can put him through the book of Ebion," Maka said and Liz looked up at her.

"Thats the most amazing threat I have ever heard! I approve!" Liz shouted drawing attention to her.

"Is there anyone you like?" Maka asked and Liz blushed.

"Yeah his name is Mifune. He is seven-teen and smoken hot! He is very protective over his sister," Liz said and Maka nodded

"What is his sisters name?" Maka asked

"Angela," Liz said still in her day-dream about her crush Mifune. Maka's eyes widened.

"Little witch Angela? I thought she was gone!" Maka exclaimed and Liz pulled out of her day-dream.

"You know her?" Liz asked, and Maka nodded.

"I was protecting her and teaching her then one day she was kidnapped when I was out," Maka said in a rush. "I have to see her! Will she be at the party tonight?"

"She usually is with Mifune so probably," Liz said eyeing her. "Are you going to pick out some shoes or not?" Liz asked changing the topic.

"Those," Maka said pointing at a pair of black ballet flats and Liz pouted.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, come one let's go!" Maka said much more excited about the party tonight.

* * *

{At the party}

Maka was one of the first people to arrive so she walked over to where her Father, Brother and his weapons were standing. "Hello Lord death," Maka said and bowed her head.

"Hello Maka!" Lord death exclaimed and Maka walked up over to him. "It's great to have you here!"

"It is great to be here Lord death." Maka said and smiled at her Father.

"You should get off the stage people will begin filling in soon," Kid said annoyed.

"Lord death wished for me to stand up here with you all," Maka said and looked at kid. She seemed to be the only one noticing the three lines flickering.

Soon the room was filled with people Meisters and weapons alike. "Welcome all! Let us celebrate the beginning of winter!" Lord death shouted and everyone began to talk again. 'Papa and his short speeches,' Maka mused to her self.

"Father." Kid said and took the mic from Father making everyone quiet down again. "Let us celebrate the fall of the snow and the beginning of a new season, Everyone please enjoy yourselves," Kid said and everyone clapped. 'He really should be the leader,' Maka thought to herself and her father turned and looked at he like he knew what she was thinking, she mouthed Sorry. Then she examined the room. Then she was dragged away by Liz.

"Liz what are you doing?" Maka asked as Liz pulled her around the room, obviously searching for someone. She left out a girly scream and took off in a ran and barreled into someones arms.

"Mifune I haven't seen you in a while," Liz said and Maka looked up at the man. Maka saw someone behind the Mans legs.

"Angie?" Maka asked and the girl squealed and jumped into Maka's arms.

"Maka! Angie missed you!" Angela said and barred her face in Maka's hair.

"Angie I was so worried! I was afraid you were killed!" Maka exclaimed and noticed Liz and her boyfriend looking at her weirdly. "I am sorry I am the half Witch Maka I was Angie's teacher, and guardian." Maka said and bowed to Mifune though it was difficult with Angie latched on to her.

"Maka was worried Mifune," Angie said in the most adorable voice ever.

"I am Mifune Angela's older brother and guardian," Mifune said and tried to take Angie off Maka but Angie held on tight.

"No! I wanna stay with Maka!" Angie shouted and some people began to stare.

"She is fine. She used to do this all the time," Maka told Mifune, and he nodded walking off holding Liz's hand. "so would you like to meet my weapon and my friends," Maka asked the girl in her arms

"You found a weapon!" Angie exclaimed and nodded her head. I walked over to my group of friends and they stared at the girl then at me.

"Maka who is this girl?" Tsubaki asked.

"This is Angie she is a witch under lord deaths protection. I was her teacher and guardian, one day I came over to her place and she was missing, everyone assumed she was dead," Maka told everyone who nodded. except kid who glared at the little witch. "Angie this is my partner Soul, he is a scythe. The blue haired boy is BlackStar, and the girl next to him is Tsubaki. That is kid and next to him is Patty," Maka said and pointed at each of them.

"I don't like the black-haired boy with the flickering stripes," Angie whispered in Maka's ear.

"I will be right back," Maka said and ran to the other side of the room. "You saw the stripes flicker?" Maka asked Angie and she nodded. Maka ran a hand through her hair, "It won't be long now," Maka said "I could keep them there for a few more months but then it will be out," Maka said out loud.

"Maka what are you talking about?" Angie asked in her to cute for words voice.

"Nothing. You should be nice to Kid he is the son of lord death," Maka said and Angie smiled.

"He glares at me and you," Angie whispered her head hung low.

"He has something against witches," Maka said and Angie nodded her head slowly. "So how is life with your older brother?" Maka asked the child.

"He is really nice and protects me from bad people who try to kill me, but I don't get to training in magic anymore," Angie said eyes glowing with love.

"That is nice. Were are you at I would love to come and see you," Maka said, and Angie frowned.

"To far away,"

"why don't you live with me? Soul will be moving in soon so that is one more person to protect you," Maka said and smiled. The girl's eyes got big and she smiled huge.

"I would love to!" She shouted and threw hers arms around Maka once more.

"I can't wait to live with you again," Maka whispered and the girl nodded. "I have to tell lord death that you aren't dead," Maka said and Angie nodded. Maka walked to were lord death was standing talking to the teachers.

Lord death saw Maka and dismissed the teachers, "Maka my dear who is that you have there?"

"the witch Angela," Maka said

"I was told she was dead," Lord death said and Maka nodded.

"Big brother came got me," Angie said "He protected me, but I wanna live with Maka again," The girl said tightening her grip on Maka.

"That is fine with me! Maka could start teaching you again," Lord death said and clapped his hands together.

"Thank you Lord Death," Maka said and bowed.

"Maka why do you bow to everyone?" Angie asked when they had walked away from lord death.

"Well I lived in Japan for a year after you were gone so I am accustomed to it, I actually just moved back." Maka replied.

"I wish it would snow," Angie said looking out the window, then back at Maka with a grin. "Maka would you please make it snow?" She asked in her cute voice.

"Yeah make it snow!" BlackStar shouted making Maka jump. She turned and her group of friends had gathered around her. Maka put Angie on the floor and unstrapped the book of Ebion from its place. She opened the book to a page with a snow flake on it.

"Half witch Maka asks you to make it snow," Maka whispered to the book and little snow flakes began to fall. Everyone gasped and looked around to see who made it snow. Lord death smiled at Maka and gave her a thumbs up. "The snow won't make you cold but it will act as normal snow so it will melt against your skin," Maka said as she strapped the book back in place. People began to laugh and dance in the snow. Angie was twirling around catching snow flakes in her mouth. BlackStar was dancing with Tsubaki. Liz was dancing with her boyfriend, and Kid had just asked patty to dance. Maka smiled at all of them and hadn't realized her father come up behind her.

"See you will do just fine," Lord death said and Maka looked behind her.

"I have something to tell you," Maka said and Lord death nodded leading her to a quiet corner. "Even Angela is seeing the lines flicker on kids head." Maka told lord death. "My powers will only hold for a few more months Papa,"

"I know Maka," Lord death said.

"Papa the thing that will hurt the most it when he finds out on his own and not from you," Maka said.

"You are right but how do I tell him it though," Lord death asked and Maka shrugged her shoulder.

"I will hold it till the day after The D.W.M.A founding party, but I will not be able to hold it. That gives you three months to tell him," Maka said and her Father nodded.

* * *

Third Chapter done! Yay!

~Edited

Bye bye for now!


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Soul eater.

* * *

Maka, Angie, and Soul walked a big a mansion. Soul and Angie's widen when they see the giant mansion. "You live here!" Soul shouted.

"Yeah. I know its big but I now only got Lord death to remove the cameras," Maka said and grabbed them when they weren't moving.

"You live here alone Maka?" Angie asked looking up at the witch.

"Well I have a very magical cat named Blair that lives with me," Maka said and opened the door. She walked in and threw her arms up. "Home sweet home!" She yelled and a purple cat ran up and jumped into her arms.

"Maka your home!" The cat yelled scaring Soul and Angie. "And you brought fresh meat," The cat said eyeing soul.

"Blair don't think about it," Maka said but the at had already hopped out of her arms and transformed into her human mode.

"Hello handsome," Blair said and soul fell back with a bloody nose.

"MAKA CHOP!" Maka yelled slamming the book between the girls kitty ears. Blair transformed back into a cat and took off. "Soul get up," Maka said as she touched souls unmoving body with her shoe. "Think he's dead Angie?" Maka asked the little with girl who had left to chase the cat.

Soul sat up wiping his nose. "Chose any room you want except the masters that is mine. Do not go into the room marked lab. That room has potions all in it and some of them could kill you or transform you into to a frog," Maka said and walked up the stairs to her room.

A few minutes after Maka went up to the room Soul stood up and was about to go upstairs to claim his room but was stopped by a knock on the door. Soul walked to the door and opened it to revel a mail man with a package. "Here," The dude said and handed soul a package that was addressed to Maka.

"Maka there is a package for you!" Soul yelled eyeing the package. Maka ran down the stairs and practically flew to soul. She yanked the package from his hands and opened it to show a blue skirt a white trench coat. A white shirt with a sailor collar and a red tie.

"Yes!" Maka exclaimed and took off to her room.

Maka ran into her room and took off the clothing she was wearing, and slipped on the clothing that had come. She walked back down the stairs were soul was sitting clearly looking confused. "I have to go out. keep Angie out of the room marked lab," Maka said and walked out the door.

{with Maka}

Maka walked into the death room, almost skipping. "Hello Maka," Lord death said then turned around.

"Hello Lord death, Spirit," Maka said bowing to her father and his death scythe.

"Hello Maka how is everyone treating you," Spirit asked.

"Alright for the most part Spirit," Maka said. "Oh thank you very much for letting me use your last name," Maka said and bowed to the death scythe.

"Anything for you Maka," Spirit said then walked out the death room.

"I see you got your Spartoi uniform," Lord death said.

"Yes, I did father," Maka said and they sat down to drink some tea. "After a year of training in Japan I finally was able to join their ranks," Maka said sipping her tea.

"I am quite proud. But remember you will be taking Spartoi level missions for you and Soul," Lord death said sipping his tea as well.

"I understand Papa," Maka said and smiled. "I still can't believe they accepted me to join their ranks,"

"You are quite strong Maka," Lord death said.

"Thank you Papa," Maka said smiling.

{Mean while}

As soon as Maka left Soul flipped out his phone dialing BlackStar, "Dude get over here her place is freaking huge," Soul said on the phone then hung up.

not even five minutes later BlackStar was gawking at the mansion. "WHY DOESN'T A STAR LIKE ME GET A MANSION!" BlackStar exclaimed and soul pulled him inside the house.

"Maka took off so- besides Angela- we have the place to our selves," Soul said but BlackStar had already ran up the stairs. Soul sighed and followed the idiot till they were standing in front of Maka's room. "Dude she said not to go in there," Soul said but BlackStar had already opened the door to her room. They both stepped in to the very clean room.

"Whoa girls a book-worm," BlackStar looking at the book cases that lined the walls. He walked over to one self then began laughing.

"What is it?" Soul asked walking over to the book shelf BlackStar was standing in front of.

"The girl has a whole book-case full of Manga!" BlackStar laughed and soul sighed grabbing him by the collar of his shirt and dragging him out of Maka's room. BlackStar got out of souls grip and took off down the hall. Then he suddenly stopped in front of a room called lab. Soul caught up to him when he had stopped.

"What?" Soul asked and BlackStar pointed at the door. "Oh Maka said she has potions and stuff in here," Soul said and BlackStar grinned evilly and opened the door. When they opened the door there was an alchemy station in front of a window and book cases around the walls that held potions and ingredients for potions.

"Whoa cool," BlackStar said and picked up a green potion. "croak potion. What the hell is that?" BlackStar yelled the opened the potion and drank it when soul wasn't looking.

Soul turned around just in time to see BlackStar swallowing a green looking vial. "Soul *Croak* What *croak* The *croak* Hell is *croak* Wrong with me?" BlackStar croaked. Literally. Soul walked over and took the potion at of BlackStar's hands.

"Croak Potion' Are you really that dump as to actually swallow a potion. Maka said there are potions in here that can kill you." Soul said and BlackStar turned green. "What the Hell!" Soul shouted and BlackStar began to turn into a frog. Soul pulled out his phone and dialed Maka. "Hello Maka,"

{With Maka}

Maka's phone rang and she picked it up. 'Hello Maka'

"What?"

'Um BlackStar drank some potion,'

"He WHAT!" Maka shouted and stood up. "WHAT WAS THE POTION CALLED!" Maka yelled/asked.

'Croak Potion,'

"Oh that will only make the person croak like a frog," Maka said.

'But he is turning into a frog,'

"Did he have something to drink before he drank the potion?" Maka asked and she could hear Soul asking the Idiot BlackStar.

'Yeah orange juice'

Maka slapped herself "Idiots! When you mix orange juice with Croak potions it turns them into a frog!"

'Yeah I get that now'

"I'll be there soon. We have to do something soon. when the sunsets today he will permanently be stuck like that." Maka said and hung up turning to her father. "I must go BlackStar drank one of my potions," Maka said and Lord death nodded before Maka ran out.

* * *

Cliffy! Maka has to race to turn BlackStar back to normal before sunset or he will be stuck like that forever!

Sorry for the short chapter!

I hope you liked R&amp;R

bye bye for now.

~Now edited


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer! I do not own Soul Eater!

I would Like to thank everyone for the reviews this story has gotten.

Thank you!

* * *

Maka ran all the way to her house and didn't bother to shut the door behind her. She ran up to her lab to see Soul holding what appeared to be BlackStar in frog form. She couldn't help so she bursted out laughing. He was all green and slimy with his abnormal blue hair still there.

"Maka you got to help him!" soul shouted and Maka stopped laughing walking over to one over her books.

"hmm," Maka said as she flipped through the pages. "I don't know what to do with him. If I was a full witch I would be able to turn him back, but i am a half witch therefore much weaker." Maka said and sighed. She knew very well how she could return him to normal, but that would require letting two people know of her true identity as the daughter of Lord Death. "We are going to lord death," Maka said.

"Angie!" Maka yelled and the witch in training came over to Maka. "Come with us we have to go see lord death, because an idiot drank a croak potion with orange juice." Maka said and Angie nodded.

"Okay Maka I'll get my broom!" Angie said and a broom appeared in front of her. Maka was a little jealous no matter how hard she tried she just can't seem to fly like other witches do.

"Okay let's go," Maka said and grabbed Soul. Maka ran while Angie was flying on her broom. Poor Soul was hanging on to Maka's hand for dear life as she ran. FroggyStar on the other hand was in a bag that Maka had put him in.

"I swear if *Croak* Die from *Croak* Suffocation I will *Croak* come back and *Croak* haught you!" FroggyStar said from inside Maka's bag.

"Shut up FroggyStar!" Maka yelled and FroggyStar shrank in fear.

"Maka please slow down!" Soul shouted but Maka just smirked and ran faster.

"Hello," Maka said as she ran threw the door and up to the death room. She shocked a large number of people.

Poor Soul was so out of breath by the time they stopped in front of Lord Death. "Hello Maka, Soul, Witch Angela," Lord Death said.

"Lord Death I have a problem," Maka said as she pulled FroggyStar out of her bag.

"Oh My, Is that BlackStar?" Lord Death asked looking at the frog that had BlackStar's Blue hair.

"Yes," Maka said.

Mean while Soul is passed out on the floor from the running.

"What happened to him,"

"Well he drank a Croak potion after he had orange juice," Maka said making a face as she put FroggyStar down. "FroggyStar I will crush you with my foot if you pee on my hands again," Maka said to the frog.

FroggyStar just looked up at her with fake innocence. "I honestly don't know what to do," Maka said and held her head down. "If I can't fix something like this I don't deserve to wear this outfit," Maka mumbled under her breath.

"Maka," Lord death started and Maka looked up. "You trained in japan for a year, don't give up,"

"Alright," Maka said and looked back down. "I still can't fix this,"

"Maka can i help?" Angie asked looking at her mentor.

"No Angie if you take off you soul protect kishins will come for you," Maka said looking down at the young witch. Maka looked up at lord death and looked him in the 'eye'. "Lord Death I will ask this once, will you allow me to use the secret potion room?"

"Of course if it will help BlackStar," Lord death said, and by now Soul has regained consciousness.

"Where are we going?" Soul asked as he followed Maka who was following Lord Death.

"To a hidden potion room," Maka said as Angie jumped on her back. (All I can think is Hunny jumping on Mori's back...That is why I added it..Hehehe)

"How do you know all of this stuff?" Soul asked Maka as they trekked through a dark hall way.

{Lord Death P.O.V}

"I have been under Lord Death's protection before Death the kid was born. Whether he would admit it or not, I used to hold kid in my arms, and I would rock him to sleep. I treated him like a brother, but after he was able to talk and walk. I wasn't able to see him any more because I began my training," Maka said and I noticed some tears in her eyes. "If you are wondering the training was for me to learn how to control my powers. After my training was done, kid had developed a strong hate towards witches, so I wasn't allowed to see him," Maka said and wiped tears from her eyes.

I had stopped while Maka was talking. 'I never knew my daughter went through something like that,' I thought as he looked at his blonde haired daughter.

"Wow you have gone through a lot," Soul said and I looked over at him.

'You better keep my daughter safe Soul. If you don't you will regret it,' I thought while looking at the weapon.

"Lord Death," Maka said and looked at me. I nodded my head and opened the door on my right. I walked in first taking in my surroundings. The room was bright as always. The walls were lined with book shelves that held books and potions. And in the middle of the room was a large cauldron.

Maka stepped in and her face lit up. I forgot how much she loves this room. "I see nothing has been moved," Maka said and I noticed she was staring at a hand drawn picture that was on the table next to the cauldron. I looked closely and It had Maka's initials on it as well as kids.

{Back to normal P.O.V}

Maka looked away from the picture and stepped up to the cauldron. Maka touched the rim of the cauldron and it began to glow. Warming up to her powers. Maka's eyes glowed as she looked at the cauldron. She closed her eyes and focused her powers. Her body moved on its own as she moved around the room grabbing different things off the shelves. Every time she grabbed something t would glow a faint green then she would throw in the cauldron making it poof out green. The three people-not including FroggyStar who was momentarily slipping in and out of BlackStar to frog- that were there stared at her with amazement in their eyes as she moved without opening her eyes.

"Wow," Soul commented.

"Maka is amazing." Angie said looking at her mentor as she moved around.

"Maka has an uncanny ability with potions," Lord death said and they looked at him.

"Can't all witches do that?" Soul asked glancing over at Maka.

"No," Angie said sadly.

"Each witch has a special talent. Maka's is potion making," Lord Death said.

"Maka is a really powerful witch when she is angry," Angie said and Soul looked at her in shock. "I only saw her true power once and it was when we first met," Angie said.

{Flash back}

_Maka was walking around death city late at night. (At this time Maka is like fourteen when they met). She got bored being in her mansion so she decided to take a stroll through the city. She had been out walking for maybe an hour when she heard a girl scream. Maka took off running, but froze at the scene in front of her._

_A gang of guys were standing in front of a young girl who couldn't be more than four or five. "Don't worry little girl we will take you soul quickly!" Someone said and Maka assumed him to be the leader._

_With a closer look at the girl Maka noticed she was a young witch. And being at the age she was at meant that her powers were probably very weak. Maka felt intense anger as she ran forward just in time to stop them from shoving a knife into the girl. Maka quickly put up a barrier making the gang of men fly back. "Lookie what we got here, two witches for the price of one!" the leader said._

_By now Maka had become quite angry at the men and instead of fighting her anger like she normally would she let it all out showing her true power. She killed the men, but instantly regretted it after she calmed down. "No," Maka said as she covered her face._

_"Thank you for saving me," The girl said sitting next to Maka. "I am the witch Angela but you can call me Angie," Angie said and hugged the now shaking Maka. "Are you alright miss?" She asked the girl who had saved her._

_"I killed people out of anger," Maka said and when she looked up Angie saw tears in her eyes._

_"I don't see what the problem is. If you hadn't then I could have died and so have you!"_

_Maka looked at the young girl shocked. "I am Maka," Maka said and held out her hand, but instead of shaking it Angie hugged the girl._

_"Maka will you please protect me and teach me to be a great witch like you?"_

{Flash back end}

After Angie finished her story Maka was looking at them. "I still think I shouldn't have killed those men out of anger," Maka mumbled but held up a potion. "This will hopefully turned him normal again," Maka said and walked over to where FroggyStar was sitting.

Maka forcibly opened the frogs mouth and poured the potion in his mouth. After taking a few steps back a cloud of smoke appeared around the frog and when the smoke was gone BlackStar was there instead of the frog.

"Thank goo-" BlackStar started but passed out.

"He will be fine. The potion just made him sleepy," Maka said as Soul picked BlackStar up and slung him over his shoulder. "We should get back now," Maka said and she touched the cauldron one last time letting the power flow through her before she turned and left seemingly fine. But if you had looked at her face you would have seen the tears that were slowly making their way down her pale face out of her beautiful green eyes.

* * *

I hope you liked this chapter! R&amp;R

Bye guys!

~Now edited


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer I do not own Soul Eater!

* * *

Maka and Soul walked through the crowed hallways of the school. People upon seeing the clothing Maka was wearing were making a path for her. "Hey Maka why are they looking at your clothing like that?" Soul asked as he walked behind Maka glaring at any male who dared to look at her.

"I am surprised you do not know," Maka said glancing back at soul who faintly blushed at her sudden glance. "Well-,"

"MAKA HOW THE HELL DID YOU GET INTO THE SPARTOI RANKS!" BlackStar yelled cutting Maka off.

BlackStar and the others came running towards her. "The Spartoi?" Soul questioned, and the others sweat-dropped...even BlackStar!

"Wow man even I was wake for that lesson!" BlackStar exclaimed hitting soul on his back.

"The Spartoi are an élite group of fighters, I don't even know why they let a witch like her in," Kid said as Maka's eyes filled with tears with each word he spoke.

She looked away from her younger brother and her friends so no one would see her eyes fill. "Kid don't be mean to her!" Liz said.

"No its alright Liz. I only trained in Japan for a year to get into this rank. No big deal. If Kid-sama doesn't think I am fitted for it then I guess I am not," Maka said and removed her tie and handing it to kid before she ran off.

Everyone stood in shock as they watched the blonde haired witch run off. "Why is she so emotional she is just a witch," Kid muttered looking at the tie in his hands.

"Kid she is a human as well. You can't go judging her!" Liz hollered at her young Meister.

"Kiddo you need to know that Maka is just like us. She feels emotion the same way we do," Patty said and kid's gaze softened looking at his young weapon.

"Kid I don't know what you have against witches but Maka is not like that," Soul said and began to walk away in search of his Meister.

"I have to agree with soul kid. Maka could have just let me stay a frog but she helped me out straining her abilities. Tsubaki let's go help Soul look for Maka," BlackStar said walking off his weapon following him.

"Come on Kiddo let's go help look for her," Patty said pulling kid with her. It was patty. Who can say no to her. Literally you can't say no to her. Ever! (**Shivers**)

{With Maka}

Maka ran all the way till she found a music room. By the time she was standing in front of the music room she had tears rolling down her cheeks, and her eyes were red from her crying. She pushed open the door and walked around till she found a piano in the corner. Smiling sadly to herself she opened up the piano and sat down. She started with a simple piece then picked up starting on hard and more complicated songs.

Little did Maka know that six people were watching her as she played.

Then she played the song she used to play for kid. Tears were falling down her face as the song ended. She ended up closing the Piano and laying her face down on top letting all her tears flow. "All my life I have been treated like dirt, because I am a stupid witch. Even the freaking witches hate me. Although I can see why everyone hates me. I am week, yet I am strong enough to make people cower in fear. I am a freaking monster in human clothing," Maka said shocking the six people who were watching her.

"Everywhere I go! Screams of terror as I pass young children. Do I have a sign on my head saying 'lookie here a witch!' I trained in Japan for my rank yet I just don't deserve it. I was barely able to help BlackStar, and now I know I wont be able to protect Angie." Maka yelled. She took the book that was strapped on her back off and looked at it with sadness and a little anger. "Why did you choose me Index? I am a weak witch, I can only make potions, I can't even fly. Why would you choose anyone as weak as me?" Maka asked the book barely above an angry whisper.

"Why would anyone choose me? I am a weak meister and witch. Why did those five befriend me? Why does kid hate me? Just why? Why did Soul choose me as his Meister?" Maka asked no one in particular. "and why wont anyone answer me ever?"she yelled loudly crying very loud gut wrenching sobs. Just then the book in front of Maka glowed and out came The index.

"Hello witch Maka," He greeted.

"Index why are you out here?" Maka questioned trying to wipe her tears.

"You wanted to know why I chose you didn't you?" He asked and Maka nodded her head slowly, and the index took his hand and lightly touched her forehead.

{Flash Back Index Style!}

_Here I was sitting in the book of Ebion doing nothing. Suddenly someone i felt someone entered my book. I stood up in shock of the young half witch. "Who are you!" I demanded._

_"Now that is no way to treat company. I am the half witch Maka," The girl said and she surprised me by bowing._

_"What are your reasons for coming here?" I asked looking at the girl._

_"As a test by lord death he wants me to be put through the test of the book," The girl said with a firey determined look in her eyes._

_"All righty then!" I said and started the test by changing her into a boy. She made it through lust without even batting an eye. The same with the other chapters. Every. Freaking single. one. of. them._

_To say she shocked me would be a major understatement. This girl holds an amazing power yet thinks of herself as a weakling. "I have decided!" I shouted and she looked at me with her eyebrow raised._

_"Yes?"_

_"I am choosing you as the witch who can control the powers of the book of Ebion!" I exclaimed and she stepped back and fell on her bum._

_"W-Wha!" The girl said looking up at me._

_"I see amazing potential in you!" I exclaimed happily clapping my hands together as she looked up at me in utter shock._

{End of Index style flash back}

"You really think I am a strong witch?" Maka asked and index nodded.

"Of course! And you are really fun to talk to. I get bored very easily," Index said shrugging his shoulders.

"Thank you Index," Maka said and hugged the index before he went back in to the book.

"Maka!" Five people yelled out shocking the blond-haired witch.

"When did you get here?" Maka asked quietly looking down at her feet.

"We heard you talking to your self," Liz said.

"You aren't a monster Maka. You are an amazing friend and witch!" Patty insisted.

"Maka," Tsubaki said and Maka looked up at her "Anata wa tsuyoi jibun o utagawanai" (Translation don't doubt yourself you are strong)

"Arigato," Maka said and smiled slightly at Tsubaki.

"Anytime Maka," Tsubaki said.

"What was that?" Soul asked.

"I was speaking to her in Japanese," Tsubaki said and shrugged her shoulders.

Just then kid walked up to her causing Maka to look down at her shoes. "Here," He said handing Maka back her tie. "You deserve it. I am sorry for what I said," Kid said causing Maka to look up at him.

"Kid you have no idea what that means to me," Maka said before giving him a bone crushing hug.

* * *

Yay! Maybe kid is finally warming up to Maka!

Fave, follow and comment k'ay?

~Now edited and more feelz


	7. Chapter 7

I do not own soul eater!

**Read author note at bottom!**

* * *

(Maka POV)

I walked through the halls of the now empty DWMA. I looked down at me feet as I walked.

OH!

Don't worry I am not alone because I am sad. no no no thats not why at all!

First I have a mission Father wanted to talk to me about, and second I made soul clean the mansion and now he is mad.

Just wait till I tell him he is going to have to help watch Angie.

I took a deep breath and walked into father's office. (A/n I really forget what its called so if you can tell me thanks!) "Father I am here." I said as I walked up the long hall way and he turned towards me.

"Ah Maka-Chan sit sit!" He instructed me and I did as I was told. "Now about this mission." He said seriously.

I nodded for him to continue as I sipped the tea he had given me. "The mission is to investigate a very rare and dangerous item called black blood." I spit out my tea as he said Black blood.

i coughed a little in my hand and wiped my face before I spoke. "Father are you sure." I asked. He nodded and I could feel the sadness in his aura. I took a deep breath to calm my nerves. "Father you are aware of what black blood is correct?" I asked and he shook his head making me sigh.

"Father black blood is a highly dangerous and experimental item created by witches. It was banned from witches to be of use before I was even born. The only reason I know of it is because I have read all the books on witches in the library." I said and pulled the book of ebion in front of me just so I could hold it for reassurance.

"Oh dear." Father mumbled.

"Yes. Have you had reports of anyone coming into contact with it." I asked quietly fearing the answer.

"Unfortunately yes. The branch in England spotted someone they had attacked dripping black blood as they ran away." Father said and I gasped.

"You mean someone has it inside them. Father this is very bad! That means for someone to have inside them, means it isn't just a random accurance. It means a witch is expermenting on how to create their own kishin!" I exclaimed as I jumped up. "Father I am going to the forbidden section of the library. If soul or anyone asks tell them you sent me on a mission."

"Maka what do you need from there!" Father asked.

"I am going to go deeper into the forbidden books on witches knowledge of black blood." I whispered and took off running to the library.

'I am sorry, but something so important such as this father requires my full attention.' I whispered in my mind.

(Liz pov)

"MAKA Where are you gurrrrrl!" I yelled as me, patty and kid entered her mansion. Out of the corner of my eye I could see kid sparkling at the sight of the perfectly symmetrical front room.

"Maka isn't here." Soul said as he came in Angie clinging to his leg.

"Well where did she go?" I asked as I sat down on the comfy red couch.

"Lord death just told me he sent her on a mission and that she said all of us have to watch Angie. I just got off the phone with Black Star." Soul said and Angie finally let go of his leg.

"Mama-Maka is gone?" She asked cutely and I raised and eyebrow at her.

"Mama-Maka?" Asked and she nodded happily.

"Maka says I can call her mama!" She cheered happily. She then looked up at soul. "If I call Maka mama, then you must be papa!" She cried out and I and everyone else fell out of their seats, and soul blushed redder then his blade.

"Papa- soul! I love it kid!" I exclaimed and she grinned at me.

"So Mama-Maka is gone?" Angie asked again and soul nodded making Angie grin. "Then there is no one here to stop me from playing with magic!" She cheered loudly and broom came out of no where and she grabbed it hopping on it.

Just as she flew up to the high ceiling BlackStar and Tsubaki came in and BlackStar being the idiot had to make a huge entrance crashing through the door startling Angie.

"Hey Meanie don't come crashing in!" Angie yelled and swopped down and wacked him on the head making me burst out laughing.

"I am the great assassin BlackStar I can crash in anywhere!" BlackStar yelled loudly glaring at the little witch.

"Oh really your an assassin. how about a ninja?" She asked in a really weird, but cute voice. producing a wand out of no where she pointed it at him. "My power is creation! I create spell Ninja BlackStar!" She shouted and nothing happened for a second but then BlackStar started glowing. When the light died down there were two BlackStars! One shadow and the normal one. The shadow one took off hopping from things all ninja like and suddenly disappeared.

"What just happened!" Patty shouted.

* * *

Wow I haven't updated in forever and I am very sorry for that. I decided to edit the story and completely rewrite the original chapter seven which had some people confused.

I hope you enjoyed this chapter even though it is a little short

Fave, follow, and review if you hadn't already.

~The Writer


	8. Chapter 8

I do not own soul eater! Read A/N at the bottom please!

* * *

(At Maka's mansion)

Everyone watched as a shadow version of blackstar hopped off the walls and different furniture items all ninja like. When Kid moved closer to inspect him the shadow shrieked and threw a couch at him. The couch hit him and while everyone was worrying over kid the ninja slipped off into another part of the mansion.

When they all made sure kid was okay they turned around to see the shadow gone, and a mess of destruction.

"well crap!" Patty shouted.

(With Maka) )Maka POV(

I flipped through book after book trying to find any piece of information on black blood and what it can do. Being that most of the knowledge on black blood was destroyed for safety reasons it was hard to find even a sliver of information. I groaned and layed my head on the cool wood table. I was groaning to myself when I felt something weird but i just shrugged it off and went back to the stack of books I had sitting next to me.

After hours of reading and nothing I slammed the book down on the table and let out a cry of distress.

"My my little witch Maka what is wrong?" A voice asked and I turned around to see professor Stien sitting on his chair back words and smoking.

"I can't find anything on black blood and I need to so I can inform Lord Death." I mumbled to him and turned back around.

"Well your in luck. The book I am reading has just that." Stien said and handed me a black leather book.

"Thank you so much!" I exclaimed and dove into reading the book.

_'Black blood a dangerous weapon created by witches._

_Used to strengthen a witches magic and defense, by replacing your blood stream with it. _

_Makes you almost indestructible. _

_After a witch proposed the idea of using it to create a kishin it was banned from usage and destroyed.'_

_The last known witch to be spotted using it was the witch Medusa.'_

I closed the book and processed what I had read.

Wait

What

WITCH MEDUSA?!

Crap! Crap! Crap! I mentally cried out and stood up knocking a few books over in the process. I said a quick good bye to professor Stein then ran all the way to the death room.

"Father we have a major problem!" I cried out as I ran full speed towards him. He turned to me with a worried expression as I reached him.

"Maka my dear what is the problem?" He asked and motioned for me to sit, which I ignored and clenched the leather bound book tighter in my hands.

"Father the last known person to be spotted for using black blood was the witch Medusa."

)Maka's mansion( No Pov

The whole gang looked around the entire mansion hoping to find shadow star, but seeing they didn't have a jar filled with luck- consequently it was shadow star who had that- every time they spotted him shadow star took off, or threw things at them.

Pour Angie was horrified at the creature and was begging for everyone's forgiveness- which they had already given her but she thought they were still mad and angry at her, even Kid forgave her knowing shes just a young witch not fully in control of her powers.

"Guys I think I here him." Soul mumbled placing an arm out to keep them from moving.

"Then what are we waiting for YAHOOO!" BlackStar exclaimed- loudly i might add. Shadow Star came out of the shadows and threw a ninja star at BlackStar's head before disappearing again.

Everyone stared at BlackStar's body before Tsubaki moved into action and cleaned him up.

"Well that certainly is new." Kid mumbled looking down at the idiotic BlackStar.

)A couple days later Maka Pov(

"So your defiantly sure that you want me to take this mission in a month?" I asked looking up from the paper to my father.

"From the intell you've gathered its where the witch should be." Father said and laid a hand on my shoulder.

"What if soul gets hurt I wouldn't be able to live with myself." I whispered lowering my head.

"Maka I can't tell you that nothing will happen, because I do not see the future. It is a risk that must be taken for the sake of everyone's lives."

"Yes father, I best be getting home now." I said and turned around and left the death room. I walked slowly to my mansion. When i got there I closed my eyes and took a deep breath before opening the door to see...

.

.

.

.

.

.

Soul, Kid, BlackStar, Tsubaki, Liz and Patty chasing after a shadow ninja and my house in utter chaos.

"WHAT IN THE NAME OF LORD DEATH HAVE YOU DONE TO MY HOME?!" I yelled loudly watching as they all flinched away.

* * *

Okay, okay you probably are all really pissed with me right now, for not updating in months. You see I got started on this then started on other stories and I completely forgot about this story. I am going to try and aim for updating once every two weeks to every three.

I really am sorry though!

Oh,

And Happy

WOLRD OTAKU DAY!

~The Writer


	9. Chapter 9

I do not own Soul Eater!

)Maka POV(

I stared in anger at the mess in front of me.

"Maka your home!" Angie cried and came running at me looking like a mess and in the same clothing I left her in when I had left. I picked her up and set her on my waist making sure she was comfortable on my hip before glaring at the group.

I scanned the room and my eyes landed on the Shadow figure who was staring at me wearily. I set Angie down and slowly approached the shadow. When it started to move away i held up my hands showing I mean no harm. It stopped moving and came closer to me. I lightly touched his hand, with my own hand which was glowing with a bright light. The shadow smiled at me before disappearing.

I turned back around to see the shocked faces of the people who had made this mess. "Now will someone explain to me just what happened?" I asked picking Angie back up and placing her on my hip. They all stared at me with shocked faces."Well is someone going to answer me?"

"H-how did you do that?!" BlackStar shouted and marched in front of me trying to stand over me menacingly. Trying being the operative word. Its kinda hard to take the blue haired idiot seriously much less menacing.

"I am a witch too, its not hard to dispel a low level spell like that one." I said then looked down at Angie. "Good job on the spell Angie but we need to work on your uncasting spells next so we won't have this problem again."

Angie looked down and the ground."Yes Mama-Maka" She said and wiggled out of my arms. I sighed and put her on the ground. "I'll help clean up the mess okay?"

"Okay." I said and smiled at her then turned back to the others. "So what I am gathering from what I see and hear. Angie casted a spell and created a shadow version of BlackStar and you all destroyed my mansion trying to get rid of him." They once more stared at me in shock. "Guys I'm not the rank I am for nothing. I am an observant girl, and I could tell by the residue magic left over." I said shaking my head grinning a little. "Now you all are going to help clean up my house. I want it back to perfect condition." I said and turned around.

"Aren't you going to help us?" BlackStar whined from behind me.

I whirled around to face him a grin on my face. "Why should I clean up a mess that i didn't make, anyway I haven't had a proper nights rest since I left." I said and walked up the stairs to my room.

I opened the door to my room and collasped against the soft cushion of my bed. I closed my eyes and let the sandman do his job.

(Dream)

_Darkness. Its all around me. I curl into a ball and rock back and forth. The darkness that I have kept hidden for so long is touching everything around me, including myself. I don't know if I can handle it. The image suddenly changes and I am sitting in a red and black checkered room. In front of where I am sitting is a grand black piano and sitting dangling his legs off it is a little red demon similar to my own. He grins crazily and motions with his hand. A curtain I hadn't noticed before opens and Soul comes out fixing his red tie._

_As if he couldn't see me he moved to the piano and sat down. He brought his hands to the keys and began to play a dark melody. My eyes widened as I saw a pool of black blood coming from under his feet and from under his fingers as he continued to play the song._

_I stood up and ran over to him. I threw my arms over his shoulders and hugged him from behind but he was unresponsive. "Soul please Soul!" I shouted over and over the red demon turned to look at me and grinned evilly._

_"He will be mine little Maka." He whispered in my ear before I was sucked through the floor and into the black blood._

(Dream over)

(No POV)

Maka thrashed in her bed screaming her head off. "NO PLEASE NO!" She shouted over and over. Soul, and the others rushed into her room and stared at her thrashing figure.

"Do something Soul shes have a nightmare!" Liz shouted and pushed Soul towards Maka.

Soul sat down on the edge of the bed and gently touched Maka's forehead but quickly pulled away feeling her hot skin. "Shes burning up what the hell do I do?!" Soul exclaimed looking at Kid knowing hes the only one who would know what to do.

"Liz, Patty get a cold wet cloth, Tsubaki go to the school and get a nurse or Doctor. Soul," Kid said turning to the silver haired male. "Hold her to try and stop her thrashing she will hurt her self at this rate." Kid ordered.

Without a second thought Soul had Maka in his arms and her thrashing went to her hitting Soul's chest making him wince every time she hit him extra hard.

"Papa-Soul what is wrong with Mama-Maka?" Angie asked from the door and everyone turned to her.

"She is sick we don't know what happened." Soul said to the worried girl looking down at the blonde girl in his arms.

Angie slowly walked towards Soul and Maka. When she was mere inches from them she reached out and touched Maka's forehead but pulled away shaking her hand. "Mama-Maka's body is trying to fight off something, and not a cold or sickness. At least in human terms. It could be the madness that all witches are forced to go through." Angie said and the remaining people in the room looked at her in shock.

"Hey kid how do you know that?" BlackStar asked serious for the first time.

Angie looked down. "I go through it myself," Angie whispered.

Just then Liz and Patty came back into the room and rushed over to Maka. Liz gently put the cold rag back on her forehead. "Shes still hot."

"It won't do you any good." Angie said with a far off voice.

"I got professor Stein!" Tsubaki said as she pulled the Professor into Maka's room.

"Why won't you all listen to me when I say this is all for nothing Maka will get through this she has since she was little." Angie yelled angerly throwing her hands up in the air. "The only thing that might hep her is if someone went inside her soul and pulled her out." Angie said looking at Soul.

"You can do that?" Soul asked shocked and looked to Professor Stein for a confirmation.

"It hasn't been proven seeing as most normal weapon/mistier pair never has to do it but it wouldn't hurt to to try. At least I don't think it will." Stein said turning is screw.

"I'll do it."

* * *

Yay another chapter done! I hope this isn't to confusing and it will make more since. Maka did kind of see the future but in the next chapter we will be going into her soul, so you will see some of her darkest fears and her own little demon.

~The Writer


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer! I Do not own soul eater!**

**i would like to thank all of you for reading this story and commenting, when ever i feel down, stressed or upset I read all of your comments. Thank you all**

* * *

(Maka's POV)

(Maka's Soul)

My soul has never been the brightest, but its never been the darkest either. My soul is grey. No color. But I guess living your life in fear of yourself and hurting those you love dearest can make anyone's soul like mine. Lifeless.

The only time my soul has had anything but the color gray was when I met Angie. My anger and rage at those men made my soul turn bright blood red with black spots. That is something I never want to happen to me ever again. So since then I've learned just to not let my emotions control me like a normal person.

I guess some would call me a robot.

I would have to agree with them. But its not like I have no feelings. I do its just, I don't let them touch me like a normal person. But then again Half witch half grim reaper im not considered normal. Im an abomination. I shouldn't exist. Not in this life or in death. My place is nowhere.

(Soul POV)

I felt like I was floating around. I looked left to right and all I saw was grey, endless grey. I suddenly heard a voice. Not just any voice. Maka's.

_'My place is nowhere'_

Her voice sounded so empty so void of emotion. Like she doesn't have any.

The next thing I know I am standing in a small room that is filled with only two chairs, a little table and books on books. It was all gray. I was pushed to sit in the chair. The curtains parted and Maka walked out of them her face holding no emotion.

"What are you doing here?" She asked as she came closer to me. Behind her was a tiny little creature that was bright green, the only thing that had color.

"Your weren't waking up Angie suggested..." I trailed off as she laughed bitterly.

"Don't listen to what she said. You have no reason to be in **my** soul." She said and sat down in the chair that was opposite where I was seated. The little green creature hopped up on the little table that was between us.

"I have no reason. Maka you were in pain what was I supposed to do!" I shouted at her gripping the arm rests.

"Let me experience it." She said and clenched her hands. "Let me feel the pain. I deserve it. After all I am an abomination."

"Maka you aren't an abomination!" I shouted the little green thing as watching us fansicated.

"YES I AM!" Maka yelled angerly. The gray color disappeared and was replaced with red with black spots. Maka's eyes widened and she fell out of her chair and held her head in her hands.

"No not again!" She mumbled. I got out of my chair and brought her in my arms.

"Maka its okay." I said and she pushed me away making me fly two feet away. The red and black disappeared and was replaced with gray.

"No its not I let anger touch my soul. I don't let emotions touch my soul!" She spat out gritting her teeth.

"Maka thats no way to live!" I yelled and stood back up.

"Maybe not for you but its the only way to live for me." Maka said and turned away from me.

"You know back if you just gave into me it wouldn't be gray anymore. It could be purple or **green**," The green creature said and Maka turned her attention to it.

"Go back to hell where you came from demon. I will never give into you!" Maka yelled at the creature.

The demon grinned madly. "You will one day. They all do." It disappeared in a pool of a black substance.

Maka sighed in relief and turned back to me her features softer then when the demon had been here. "You can leave now. My pain is over." She said and disappeared.

I found myself disappearing to and waking back up.

(Out of Maka's Soul)

I blinked my eyes a couple of times and looked around. Everyone was asleep. (Stein left). I looked down and Maka was staring up at me.

"I appreciate you trying to help me but no one can help me soul. Not Angie, not Lord death, and not even you. All you can do is push back what will eventually happen." Maka whispered before closing her eyes and falling into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

I think this was one of my more depressing chapters so far, but I have a feeling it will only get more depressing (Maybe) I hope i don't ruin my laptop from my own tears.

~The Writer


	11. Chapter 11

I do not own Soul Eater what so ever!.

* * *

Darkness. It means the partial or total absence of light. but it also means wickedness or evil. What is it to me then? Am I evil and wicked or am I without light?

Visions of darkness come to me over and over again non stop. I can't make it stop. I wish I could but I cant. I'm not strong enough to do it myself. It covers me like a blanket making me feel sick from the heat it caused.

I tossed and turned all night too uncomfortable with the non stop darkness that surrounded me. Engaged me like a circus animal. It held onto me and didn't let go. I woke up severely times during the night sweating and panting for breath, but I couldn't see it was all black. I eventually had fallen back to sleep but I was once again plagued with the eternal darkness that seems to surround me.

(Morningish)

A beam of light touched my eyes and I sat up on my bed stretching as I did so. I opened my eyes and smiled a little for being able to actually see something other then the enternal darkness that I felt last night. I stumbled out of bed and quickly got ready for the day.

I stopped by my window and looked out it in awe of the light the sun gives off as it sines down upon the earth. Seeing the sun in the morning is what makes me keep living.

My eyes the look over to where Soul was chasing after a giggling Angie.

The sun and them, are my reason to keep fighting the darkness inside me. If I didn't have both Soul and Angie I sont want to think what I would do.

Sure I have people who love me and care for me, but they don't understand. And they never will. To some degree I know Soul doesn't know and completely understands what I go through and I hope and pray to whatever kamis there are that Angie will never go through the pain and suffering I go through.

My heart gives a painful thump as I continue to think about the darkness that surrounds my entire being. As much as I try and hope I feel that one day I might give into the madness, give into the darkness.

Thats the reason I don't want to take over for my father. I don't want to risk everyone's lives. And that's what I would do if I ever loss control. If I ever let anger and anyother negative emotion you could think of take over. I would lose all control and would probably hurt the people I love and care for the most.

And I don't think I could live with myself if I did.

* * *

a short chapter I know but it goes more in depth about what Maka goes through and more in depth about her thought processes through out all of this.

I would like like to apologize for not updating for so long. I got so carried away with studying that I forgot to write chapters and update my stories. Hopefully my schedule will be back on track.

~The Writer Of The FanFiction.


	12. Chapter 12

I do not own soul eater

* * *

Maka was laughing as she held on to Soul as they drove through the streets of Italy. Soul was listing off the things he wanted to see and eat while they were here. Maka giggled and hit Soul on the head with a book.

"Ow what was that for!" Soul yelped and parked the motorcycle.

"We have a job to finish before we can sight see Soul!" Maka said and hopped off of the motorcycle. "I would like to visit their main library though. I haven't been to Italy in awhile. We should see about taking a mission in Japan next. This mission is making me want to travel again." Maka sighed as she looked around the street searching for any disturbances.

"Eh I never liked traveling." Soul commented as he followed his nose to a baker shop. Maka shook her head and with a bright smile on her face she followed Soul.

Maka found him five minutes later sitting outside a Bakery eating a sandwich. "I dont suppose you bought me anything?" Maka said and laughed as she sat across from him

He swallowed before answering, "Yeah I didn't know what you would want so I just got you a glazed donut." Soul pushed a small plate that held the donut in front of Maka, who looked shocked.

"Y-You bought me something?" Maka asked her voice taking an awed tone as she picked up the donut. Soul stared at her curiously for a second before nodding. Maka had tears in her eyes as she took a bite of the donut. "No one but my dad has ever bought me something, even if this is just a donut it means a lot to me."

* * *

Maka and Soul- in his scythe form- were standing atop a building in the middle of the city as they search for the pre-kishin soul. Maka had her eyes closed as she searched with her soul perception. Her brows where furrowed as she searched the city pouring her power into strengthening her soul perception.

They had finished their mission already but Maka thought that she had sensed another pre-Kishin in the area.

'have ya found anything yet!' Soul asked and Maka's right eyebrow twitched as he spoke through their Meister/weapon bond.

'I would have told you if I had found them soul' Maka replied in an exasperated voice.

'Yesh don't get all uncool here' soul mumbled and went back to what ever he did while in his scythe form. (What do they do in their weapon forms? Stand there naked and yell at their Meisters?)

Maka was just about to give up when her soul perception picked up a large gathering of people in a church not far away from them. 'Soul there is a large gathering of people in the church over there. '

'Yeah so? Maybe they are going to I don't know church?' Soul said lazily and he's face flashed on the scythe showing off his razor sharp teeth.

'Soul. There is two. Now wait one, two pre-kishin souls surrounded by the people.' Maka said and Soul transformed back to his human form.

"well is it one or two?" Soul asked watching as Maka scrunched up her face as she concentrated.

"I- I think it's two, in one body?" Maka asked?

"That can't be possible." Soul argued but stopped when he say Maka's worried face "okay maybe it is possible."

"This person is the experiment of a witch, soul." Maka whispered and turned back around and stared at the church intently.

"How do you know?" Soul asked warily, slightly scared for the answer.

"I know because I've seen these two souls before, and I think I have an idea as to who-" Maka cut herself off as her eyes went wide. Soul quickly rushed in front of her and held her shoulders as he asked,

"Maka, what's wrong who is it and what just happened." Soul asked in a rush worried for his Meister.

With a shaky habd Maka pointed to the church building once more. "The pre-Kishin souls just killed all those people!"

Soul turned around and stared wide eyed at the church.

what kind of monster are they dealing with soul thought

* * *

Sorry for the not updating. I am a full time high school student with a double work load beacise I take college credit plus classes and am in honors classes. I will update when I can

~The Writer Of FanFiction


	13. Chapter 13

I do not own Souleater

I can't even make any excuses besides I haven't had a laptop and finally got one for Christmas... Sorry I haven't updated in such a long time.

* * *

I-I don't understand. How did this happen? Why did this happen. I should have kept my mouth shut about this weird soul. I shouldn't have confronted this...monster. I should have contacted my father. But, I did, and now Im sitting here watching Spirit and Professor Stein fight this creature as Soul lays before me bleeding out near death.

Why did I have to make this grave mistake. Its all my fault Soul is injured and possibly dying. I am a horrible Meister. I don't deserve to wear this uniform. Deserve to go to the DWMA. Everywhere I go I cause destruction. Everywhere I go death follows me, like a jealous lover. I am the monster. Not the girl fighting Stein and Spirit. Not the thing that comes from her back. Me I am the monster.

I should leave before I cause anymore damage to the people I've come to love. I should leave before I hurt Angie, or before I end up killing Soul. I should leave before I see the look of utter hate in Kids eyes once he realizes what I really am.

I should leave before I can cause anymore danger.

But, first I have to make sure Soul stays alive. He needs to be able to protect Angie, because I won't be there to do that. With my new found determination I shakily stood up and looked down at Soul's pale, pale, face. I wiped my tears and prayed to the Kamis and open my hands palm upwards as I drew upon my magic. I just need a little to teleport him and I to the school nurse. Just a little power, that all. Who cares if I am already drained. Who cares if I could kill myself doing this.

Who cares?

With a last whimpering breath a felt my magic surround myself and Soul. It was dark, too dark. My magic is responding to my emotions. My emotions are dark so my magic is dark. Normally I would freak out upon seeing this, but now. Now I don't care. Now I just want to save Soul, and screw the consequences on myself. Soul is worth falling for.

Hes the only one worth falling for.

Hes the only one worth dying for.

The only one worth living for, but now. Now that I could be the cause of his death. Life isn't worth this. Living without Soul in it. I have Angie sure, but Angie is my little sister, Soul, Soul is something else.

My magic snapped and I felt the world move, as my magic teleported us to the DWMA school nurse's room.

I dropped to the floor in relief seeing the pristine white walls,and smelling that sanitary clean smell. Maybe, me getting Soul here this quickly saved his life.

Maybe.

But, just because I may have saved his life doesn't mean I am going to stay. No. I can't stay here any longer. Ill end up getting everyone killed. I have to do whats best for everyone. Even if its not whats best for me.

With my mind made up and let myself get examine by one of the many nurses that had rushed into the room. Once the nurse was sure I was fine she joined the other nurses in helping Soul. Of course I was fine, Soul risked himself for me. Something no one should have ever done.

Like the silent witch I was, I slipped out of the room unnoticed determined to get my stuff and leave before anyone could find me.

After all its whats best for everyone.

* * *

So guys this story is actually coming to a close in the next few chapters. Sad I know, but there will be a second book to this. I would also like to mention that because Maka ended up getting Soul to a doctor in time he will not have to suffer through the black blood.

~The Writer Of The FanFiction


	14. Chapter 14

I Do Not Own Soul Eater~ As said by every SE fanfic writer

* * *

Kid shot up from his bed sweat dripping down from his head. He was panting heavily and was quickly searching his night stand for the light switch. Once the lights in his room were on, Kid thought to the dream, nightmare, that had caused him to wake up. Something happened to Maka and Soul. He just knew it. Being the son of a Grim Reaper had its advantages. They were more in-tuned with the nature and force of magic around them. While not able to harness it due to them not being born with the ability, that was witches, they could still feel it. Just like how Kid could feel the magic around the Lines of Sanzu. He knew that they were fake, meaning he was not his fathers first born child.

Kid sometimes had flashbacks to when he was a baby and could vaguely recall a young blonde haired green eyed girl holding him. But every time he tries to focus on the image it ends up blurry and causing him severe headaches. Kid hasn't told anyone, besides Patty, about his flashbacks. He told Patty because she was the closest to his age and understands him best.

Anyway back to the task at hand. He had a nightmare. That he just knew was a vision. He had seen Maka broken down crying on the floor over Soul's near lifeless body.

As if sensing his distress Patty walked into kids room her hair all out of place and her sleep cloths rumpled up because she had just gotten out of bed. "Kid are you okay?" Patty asked in a sleepy voice as she yawned from the door way of Kid's room.

Kid couldn't speak, he kept seeing the vision of a broken Maka and Soul in his head. He opened his mouth to answer her but all that came out was a broken sob. All traces of sleep seemed to vanish from Patty's face as she looked at Kids borken expression. She walked over to Kid's bed and climbed in and sat herself in Kid's lap. (They're both fourteen they don't really see this as too big of a romantic action. They see it more as a action of comfort) Patty wrapped her arms around Kid and rubbed circles in his back as he held on tightly to her.

"Something happened to Maka and Soul Patty, I just know it." Kid whispered after he calmed down enough to talk.

Patty pulled away to look Kid in his eyes, the worry on her face was easy to see. She sees Maka as a cool older Sibling like Liz. "What do you think happened to them Kid?" Patty asked her voice layered with concern.

Kid shook his head and hugged Patty tightly again. Placing his head on Patty's shoulder. "I don't know, I just know something bad has happened. I think they were attacked." Kid whispered and Patty let out a sob. "Im sure it'll be alright Patty, Maka and Soul are strong." Kid tried to comfort her but he couldn't hide his worry. Its been nearly three months since Kid met Maka and he would reluctantly admit that he is becoming attached to her. Her general presence is very comforting and you just get this feeling of complete acceptance. Its hard to hate the half witch. And trust me Kid tried. It took Patty hitting him up the side of his head with her very heavy stuffed giraffe for him to admit he enjoys her presence and that he doesn't hate her completely.

Loosing Maka now would be like loosing a dear friend, or even a sister. And Kid doesn't want that to happen. Kid her Patty sniffle and pulled away from her embrace and wiped her tears with the back of his knuckle. "Do you want to grab your sister and head over to the DWMA building to see if Father knows anything about what might have happened?" Patty nodded and crawled out of Kids bed running to her room.

* * *

A little insight on Kid and his feelings towards certain people. Is it really so surprising that Kid would know about the lines of Sanzu? He still is a grim reaper. Things are changing in this fanfic. To those worried about it ending. I plan for it to end around chapter twenty so you guys don't have to worry. And there will be a squeal. So do not fret my lovely readers.

~The Writer Of The FanFiction


	15. Chapter 15

I do not own Soul Eater!

Okay, apperantly Kid came out like a douche bag in the last chapter but that is hardly what I was going for. Kid doesn't like whats happening yeah but he can understand it. His father has been alive for many years it only makes sense that he would have other kids. Is Kid bitter about it?Yeah I mean who wouldn't be but hes not gonna be a complete ass about it. And Maka did not come in and steal all his friends. They all hang out together or they hang out seperatly. I am sorry if it came across that way. I love Kid and have no intentions of him becoming an ass about it. Of course Kid will be angry and slightly betrayed when he finds out that Maka is his older sister and the rightful Heir, but he will come to terms with it.

Anyway lets continue on

* * *

Maka stared numbly at her hands that were still covered in Souls blood. She had yet to wash them off. Why should she? She feels dirty and evil, so why not look like it. Her mind was made. She was leaving. The only question was when? Maka knew that if she left that night, soul, along with everyone else would hunt her down.

No she needs to escape at a time when there would be everyone thinking about something else. A thought popped up in her head. Maybe that day would work. Everyone would be focused on having a good time and dancing, and there is enough time to get everything ready. With everything decided Maka took off back to the hospital room. She wanted to be there when Soul woke up.

When Maka walked into the room she was surprised to see Kid, and Patty in there. They both stared at Maka and she felt like crying. In fact she did, she fell to her knees seeing Soul all bandaged up and still comatose. Maka sobbed loudly bringing her hands to her eyes to block her tears but that just caused the blood on her hands to wet up and smear all over her face.

Patty glanced at Kid and she could see the conflicting emotions in his eyes. He looked like he wanted to comfort the distressed girl, but also looked like he wanted to flee. Not giving him an option Patty glared at him and pushed him towards Maka.

Kid looked unsure about how to comfort Maka, so he settled on hugging her and reassuring her what the doctors and nurses told him and patty.

Patty was watching the two figures on the ground smiling softly. You see Patty wasn't stupid, she could see the way Maka acted around Kid and how she always seemed to watch out for him when they hanged out. So Patty had come to the conclusion that Maka was Kids older sister. It seems completely ridiculous but, Kid had confided in her about a blonde haired green eyed girl holding him and protecting him when he was a kid. (Heh Kid as a kid, heheh)

The only thing Patty didn't know was why doesn't Kid completely remember Maka? What caused Kids hate for Witches? And why hasn't Maka told Kid the truth? Patty mentally decided that she would ask Maka later when she was in a better state of mind. But, right now Maka needed support and needs to know that Soul getting hurt was not her fault.

Patty walked over to the two siblings and pulled them both up and gave them both a bone crushing hug. "Don't worry Maka! Soul will be alright,"

Maka sniffled and looked at cheerful girl, "but what if he blames me for what happened? Its all my fault he got hurt protecting me. I told him not to jump in front of me. I deserve to be the one laying on that bed comatose, not him!" Maka exclaimed. Patty's eyes hardened and she slapped Maka. "P-Patty?"

"You listen here and you Listen good! Soul risked his life for you Maka. He didn't just do it because it is his sworn duty as your weapon he did it because he cares for you and doesn't want to see you hurt. If he woke up now and saw you falling apart how would he feel?" Both Maka and Kid stared wide eyed at the young blonde as she spoke with a fire in her eyes. "Come on Maka lets go get you cleaned up okay?" Maka nodded her body feeling completely numb as she let Patty pull her out of the room.

Kid turned to Soul a sad look in his eyes as he stared at his friend. "You better wake up soon you idiot, or else she'll lose it." Kid mumbled quietly and sat down on the chair next to the bed, finding it hard to keep his eyes open.

* * *

Well there goes another chapter. Patty has put two and two together and got four. Will she tell Kid about her discovery or will she confront Maka about it first?

~The Writer Of The FanFiction


	16. Im not dead i swear

Hey guyes i havent updated in forever and i am so so so sorry. I actually have a few excues for why i havent updated in a couple of months.

One- My dad was in the hospital for almost a month and i was busy watching my younger siblings fir my mother.

Two- i got hit with major writers block for most of my stories. Literally every time i tried to sit dow and write my brain would not function and i was not going to put out half assed chapters (even though my stories already arent that great. Why you guys read my horrid stories i have no clue)

Three- My laptop broke and I had to get it fixed. (lost some notes I had on stories too)

Four- I had Three final papers due and three finals to take. (math literally killed me. I am dead because of it.)

Other than those excuses i have nothing to say for myself and why i have not updated my stories. You have mg premission to hunt me down and burn me at the stake if you so wish. All I can offer is my sincerest apologize abd a promise to update soon.

The Writer of the FanFiction that for some reason you still read.


End file.
